Don't Touch Her
by Melanieregal
Summary: Emma has just recently broken up with Hook and Regina goes to see how she is and secrets come out.


**Don't Touch Her**

 **One shot**

 **READ THE BOTTOM FOR NOTES**

It was around 9 pm when Regina left her office, got in her car, and made her way to Emmas house. She wanted to see how Emma was doing after she broke up with Hook. Deep down Regina knew she had feelings for the Swan but she would never admit it, she thought everything about her was gorgeous. Her piercing green eyes, pale skin, and blond long hair made Regina secretly go crazy but she would never say that to her. She hated Hook for what he had done. Her and Hook had a fight one night so he left to the bar, got drunk and kissed another woman and to make it worse he got into a fight with the bartender for not giving him another drink and when David went to break up the fight Hook had hit him as well. Regina wished she could just set him on fire with one of her fire balls but she knew she would lose her place as a hero and Emma and Henry would never forgive her.

Regina got to Emmas house and parked her car. She went to knock on the door but it was already open. Regina automatically was alert. She slowly made her way into the blonde's house, she looked around the first floor but no one was there. She then made her way up the stairs when all of a sudden she heard Emma "get off me Killian! I don't want to be with you any more!" "do you really want Regina more than me! Who on earth would want her!" he said disgusted. "I do!" said Emma.

Regina barged into the room to see hook pining Emma to the bed "get off of her!" Regina yelled while yanking him off of her then slapping him hard on his face. "You bitch. You will regret that!" Hook yelled at Regina. "Get out now!" said Regina. Hook gave Regina a cold look before leaving the house while slamming the door loudly. "Oh my god Emma are you okay?" she said worried while rushing to her side and sitting on the bed next to her. "Yea i'm alright… thank you" Emma said with a sad smile while sitting on her bed with her head in her hands "You're welcome dear" said Regina with a reassuring smile. Emma looked up "How much did you hear?" Emma said worried. Regina sighed "a lot". Emmas eyes grew wide "im so sorry Regina I know you don't like me that…" Regina shushed her by saying "Emma I like you to". With a confused yet happy look Emma said "what? Really you do?" "Yes Emma I do and I have for such a long time now… I think your so gorgeous and heroic" Regina said with a smile. Emma sighed out of relief "good now I can do this" she grabbed Regina's face and kissed her softly. Regina yelped not expecting Emma to kiss her but soon she kissed Emma back slowly yet passionately, as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma pulled away just enough so she could speak "Regina you're so smart, beautiful and courageous and I don't want to be with anyone else but you" lookin Regina in the eyes. "Oh Emma I wanna be with you to. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before I was just scared" Regina said looking down. Emma put her finger under her chin so she would look up at her "hey it's ok. Were together now and that's all that matters" she smiled softly at Regina. "Do you mean it? What do you think everyone else will say?" said Regina. "Yes I mean it and it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. If they really love us they will be ok with this" Emma said pointing at the both of them. Regina smiled "you're right. When will we tell them?" "later. Right now I just want to be with you alone" said Emma while cupping Regina's cheek. "Wait what about Hook? He seemed really angry and I don't want him anywhere near you" Regina said sternly. "Well what he just did to me is harassment so he will be in jail for awhile. Hopefully he will learn his lesson after that" Emma said shaking her head. "I'm sorry things ended so badly with him. If you need to talk i'm here for you" Regina said optimistically. "Don't be sorry I should have known better. But now I have you" Emma said grinning. "Yes you do" Regina said brightly. Emma pulled Regina in for another kiss, it was tender and loving.

Regina slept over Emmas house and for the rest of the night they laughed, kissed and talked about their new life together.

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed this one shot and please give me feedback on what I could do better next time.**

 **Read my other story she's a beauty it's gonna be a long fanfic and not a one shot**

 **Leave a review saying what other stories or one shots I should write**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of these characters they all belong to once upon a time**

 **Enjoy! :)**


End file.
